


Profumo di tenebra

by Violet_Tyrell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Tyrell/pseuds/Violet_Tyrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le tenebre non sono necessariamente il male; lo sa bene Anastasia Silente, figlia di Aberforth e nipote del celebre zio Albus con cui vive da anni. Anche lei destinata ad un futuro brillante, ben presto scopre quanto può essere lusinghiero l'abbraccio dell'Oscurità.<br/>Un desiderio che arriva da dentro, o che è stato abilmente risvegliato in virtù di un amore che profuma di morte?<br/>Anastasia sa quanto può essere crudele ed ingiusta la vita, da quando ha visto una parte della propria esistenza cambiare sin dall'infanzia; durante gli anni della scuola - vissuti sotto il pesante fardello di una parentela prestigiosa - si avvicina proprio a lui, Tom Orvoloson Riddle, sorda agli appelli di saggezza dello zio.<br/>Una scelta che potrebbe portarla ad abbandonare quei principi che credeva così saldi, e tutto pur di evadere da un'esistenza che sembra già monotamente tracciata. Molto meglio farsi consumare dalle fiamme di un sentimento strano, forse pure malato, che rimanere inerte, ad osservare la vita al di là di una finestra.<br/>Personaggi - Anastasia Silente ( OC) , Tom Orvoloson Riddle , Albus e Aberforth Silente e altri pg(Lumacorno e vari OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profumo di tenebra

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo di benvenuto - Benvenuti, miei cari lettori temerari, in questa mia long fic che è nata grazie al contest di Charlotte McGonagall " Chi ha paura delle Mary Sue?". La protagonista doveva avere le caratteristiche di una Mary Sue senza sembrarlo però: a voi dire se ci sono riuscita :=)  
> aratteristiche scelte della Mary Sue:
> 
> Categoria A - nipote di Albus Silente, figlia di Aberforth;  
> Categoria B- cresciuta con un parente, Albus appunto;  
> Categoria C - ha una lunga chioma di capelli che attira l'attenzione di tutti, e ricresce all'istante se tagliata  
> Categoria D - capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Corvonero, Prefetto, membro del Club di Incantesimi e amante della musica(suona il pianoforte) ed é brava in tutto ciò che fa : va da sé che quello che ho appena scritto sarà valido nei giusti anni di scuola, non dal primo anno;  
> Categoria E - ama Tom Riddle e avrà una relazione con lui(al momento opportuno);  
> Bonus - animagus

Profumo di tenebra

Capitolo 0 - Prologo

 

Stai lontana da lui, Anastasia, è pericoloso.

31 Dicembre 1944 -Hogwarts.

Perse per sempre nel vento le parole di Albus, che tanto tempo prima l'avevano messa in guardia. Sentiva le dita di Tom intrecciate alle sue, il gelo della sua pelle più potente della bufera che li aveva sorpresi. " Dovremo rientrare". La voce del ragazzo la riscosse e la stretta della sua mano si intensificò: Anastasia annuì, senza trovare il coraggio di alzare nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui.  
Fu costretta a farlo quando lui, con gentile fermezza, le sollevò il mento;sorrideva in maniera impercettibile, e quell'espressione tranquilla e ferma diede ad Anastasia un po' di certezza. Le pareva di percepire, di nuovo, la pressione delle labbra di Tom sulle sue, quel gesto tanto inaspettato quanto gradito; se fino a poco prima si era sentita come una foglia sul punto di essere brutalmente calpestata, ora le sembrava di essere una quercia che aveva appena messo le radici.

1 Settembre 1938

 

Albus applaudì assieme agli altri insegnanti, osservando il tavolo di Corvonero che accoglieva la nuova studentessa; la lunga chioma della nipote - che avrebbe certamente toccato terra se non fosse stata sostenuta da alcuni fermagli - la rendeva riconoscibile in qualunque momento, e più di qualsivoglia magia.  
Il brusio che aveva accompagnato l'ingresso dei nuovi studenti era infatti tutto per lei; Albus aveva sorriso in maniera impercettibile nel vedere i ragazzi più grandi bisbigliare tra loro, ed indicare quella fiera chioma bionda che contrastava con l'abbigliamento da strega.  
Il Cappello Parlante l'aveva incredibilmente assegnata alla nobile Casata di madama Corvonero, riuscendo quindi a sorprenderlo: da molte generazioni, i Silente trovavano dimora solo tra le braccia del coraggio dei Grifondoro, e che Anastasia avesse una collocazione precedente... Non dubitava della saggezza del magico oggetto, né dell'intelligenza della ragazzina, ma doveva riconoscere di essere stato sorpreso.  
Così come a colpirlo era stato il ragazzino con cui stava parlando la nipote mentre entravano: Tom Riddle, il Rettilofono a cui lui stesso aveva rivelato l'esistenza della magia poche settimane prima. Di certo i due non avevano scambiato che poche parole - forse Anastasia gli stava parlando del Cappello Parlante, dato che l'aveva indicato con la mano - eppure quei pochi secondi erano bastati a rendergli il cuore pesante. Per fortuna il Cappello li aveva indirizzati su due strade differenti, e di questo non poteva che esserne entusiasto.

Quando Aberforth gli aveva detto che era diventato padre, Albus aveva abbandonato temporaneamente Hogwarts per vedere la sua nipotina; segretamente sapeva che suo fratello non era stato per nulla contento di quella gravidanza, e lo dimostrava il fatto che lui e Megan non si erano sposati prima che nascesse la bambina.  
Megan De La Mater Chicester era ancora una strega molto giovane, ma aveva vissuto per molti anni all'estero e sembrava molto più matura della sua età: lei e Aberforth si erano conosciuti per caso alla Testa di Porco, e la strega si era perdutamente innamorata di lui riuscendo infine a farsi notare. Albus era al corrente che il fratello aveva cercato di rifiutare i sentimenti che provava per lei, ma infine aveva ceduto pur assicurandole che non aveva intenzione di sposarsi o sistemarsi in qualche modo; Megan aveva accettato quelle condizioni, ma nel giro di qualche mese si era accorta di aspettare un figlio.  
Per la prima volta aveva agito di testa propria e non aveva rinunciato alla gravidanza, assicurando ad Aberforth che ciò non avrebbe significato che dovevano sposarsi per forza. Segretamente, però, la ragazza aveva avuto modo di pentirsi di quella scelta: si era sfogata con Albus, e lui aveva provato - con estrema delicatezza - ad accennare l'argomento al fratello.Dai risultati ottenuti, Albus si era reso conto che parlare con un muro sarebbe potuto essere più gratificante, perciò Megan alla fine aveva deciso di adattarsi alla situazione. In fondo le bastava essere insieme, aveva detto, ma Albus era sicuro che qualcosa dentro di lei si era spezzato.  
La gravidanza era stata difficile, ed alla fine la bambina era nata addirittura in anticipo di un mese: per quanto attesa verso la metà di ottobre, Anastasia aveva sorpreso tutti venendo alla luce il primo giorno di settembre. Proprio mentre si svolgeva il tradizionale banchetto di inizio anno, Albus aveva ricevuto il gufo del fratello e si era affrettato a congedarsi - dietro il permesso di Armando Dippet.  
La prima cosa che lo colpì nel vedere Anastasia, furono le iridi azzurre, così uguali alle sue e a quelle di Aberforth; in un primo momento aveva quasi pensato di rivedere la piccola Ariana, come se la sorella persa prematuramente fosse venuta a lui attraverso quella bambina, ma aveva scacciato il pensiero rapidamente.  
La seconda cosa che aveva destato la sua attenzione era stata la chioma bionda della neonata: di solito i bambini nascevano calvi, oppure con qualche ciuffo. Anastasia Margaret Silente, invece, aveva una folta chioma in testa che - a gran sorpresa di tutti - era talmente lunga che avrebbe quasi potuto avvolgerla. Come se fosse un bozzolo. Non era un biondo particolarmente chiaro, bensì pareva molto simile al colore delle spighe di grano.  
In ogni caso Albus si affezionò istantaneamente a quella sua prima nipotina, soprattutto quando lei riuscì ad afferrare - con la sua manina - la sua barba, strattonandola energicamente mentre emetteva un gorgoglio soddisfatto.

Albus era seriamente convinto che per il fratello, essere diventato padre, fosse stato un punto di svolta; più volte, infatti, aveva visto la tenera famigliola a spasso per Hogsmeade, ed era evidente che l'idea di avere una figlia gli piaceva. A lui, invece, piaceva molto l'idea di essere zio, tanto che appena poteva spediva qualche regalo curioso alla piccola Anastasia: per il suo primo compleanno le aveva fatto avere uno splendido fermaglio a forma di farfalla, e da allora non se ne era più separata.  
Difatti i capelli della bambina erano cresciuti in proporzione a lei, superandola sempre in lunghezza: non era raro che altri bambini, mentre giocavano con lei, inciampassero in quella chioma, e anche i genitori avevano trovato curioso quello strano dono. Aberforth aveva sostenuto di aver provato a tagliarglieli, ma dubitava di esserci riuscito perchè un attimo dopo i capelli erano tornati alla loro originaria lunghezza. Come se lui non si fosse neppure avvicinato.  
Albus non aveva più chiesto al fratello se aveva intenzione di sposare Megan: vivevano tutti e tre assieme ad Hogsmeade, e pareva che anche la ragazza fosse ormai rassegnata a quella vita. Dopotutto erano felici, e tutto sommato si diceva che nient'altro aveva importanza.  
La svolta - tragica - avvenne quattro anni dopo, poco dopo il compleanno di Anastasia; Albus si mosse tempestivamente, ma l'incendio che aveva devastato la dimora del fratello aveva quasi distrutto tutto. Aberforth era assente, ma Megan era riuscita ad intervenire prontamente salvando la bambina dalle fiamme che avvolsero lei.  
Albus, assieme ad alcuni abitati di Hogsmeade, spense l'incendio e riuscì a questo modo a scongiurare il peggio; Megan fu portata d'urgenza al San Mungo, mentre lui cercava di consolare Anastasia che piangeva sempre più forte. A sua grande sorpresa le fiamme non erano dovute ad alcun incantesimo errato da parte di Megan, bensì dalla stessa bambina che pareva aver reagito ad una sgridata della madre, e messo in atto per la prima volta una magia involontaria.  
Se questo significava che Anastasia era dotata di poteri magici, da una parte era riuscita a spaventare Aberforth, sconvolto da quella notizia; Megan si era salvata grazie all'abilità di Albus e dei guaritori del San Mungo, ma aveva perso l'uso delle gambe ed aveva ustioni su tutto il corpo che l'avevano deturpata.  
Albus portò quel giorno Anastasia nella sua casa di Londra, senza sapere che ci sarebbe rimasta per sempre. Il suo primo impulso era stato solo quello di tranquillizzarla, ma non aveva previsto che Aberforth arrivasse ad accusare la bambina di aver provocato quel terribile disastro: le discussioni tra i due fratelli si fecero sempre più accese, finchè Megan non decise di intervenire, ed Albus non se la sentì di rifiutare la sua richiesta. Avrebbe tenuto lui Anastasia, portandola di tanto in tanto a vedere i genitori, ma era chiaro che ormai suo fratello non lo voleva più ascoltare.  
La bambina chiese di lui solo nei primi mesi, finchè a Natale smise di nominarlo del tutto: la madre la vedeva raramente, però le scriveva in continuazione, ed in un certo senso Albus era sicuro che tra le due ci fosse un rapporto discreto. Purtroppo le condizioni di Megan erano irreversibili, e tutti sapevano che non c'era magia in grado di restituirle ciò che aveva perduto; Albus era anche sicuro che il rapporto tra lei e suo fratello fosse peggiorato, e temeva che Aberforth prima o poi commettesse una sciocchezza.

La triste notizia giunse ad Anastasia il giorno del suo settimo compleanno. Albus era stato avvertito che Megan era stata portata al San Mungo d'urgenza, ed aveva avvisato Armando Dippet di un suo possibile ritardo nell'insegnamento. Non gli fu comunque necessario nessun periodo di congedo perchè la donna morì proprio quella notte: le ferite si erano improvvisamente aggravate, e niente avrebbe potuto salvarla.  
Il giorno dopo tornò da Anastasia. La bambina, rimasta in compagnia degli elfi domestici, era seduta al pianoforte e suonava una melodia triste; lui non la interrupe, ma rimase ad ascoltarla. Non era bravissima, però quelle note gli toccarono il cuore: era come se già sapesse di aver perso la madre; si avvicinò con lentezza e fu quando lui le posò la mano sulla testa, con gentilezza, che Anastasia scoppiò a piangere disperatamente, aggrappandosi all'abbraccio che Albus non riuscì a negarle.  
Pochi giorni più tardi la bambina, tenuta per mano dallo zio, si avvicinò cautamente alla bara di marmo prima che venisse calata, e si tagliò con violenza i capelli all'altezza del collo grazie all'ausilio di una forbice. Albus si accorse che suo fratello stava squadrando la bambina con aria accusatrice, persino violenta, ma lei non lo guardò neppure; la chioma bionda ricadde sulla bara assieme a delle lacrime, ma pochi istanti dopo tutti si resero conto che i capelli erano ricresciuti.  
Albus non aveva mai veramente compreso la ragione per cui i capelli di Anastasia non potessero essere corti, tuttavia era altrettanto sicuro che non possedessero poteri particolari. Erano solo sproporzionatamente lunghi, e nient'altro. La bambina era rimasta in ginocchio accanto alla bara, e fu lui ad intervenire per portarla via: le prese di nuovo la mano, e la allontanò dal cimitero. Si era accorto che - almeno per un istante - Anastasia aveva alzato gli occhi su Aberforth: era sicuro che in quelle iridi azzurre ci fosse la tacita richiesta di essere accettata, o persino perdonata per quella magia che aveva distrutto involontariamente la vita di chi l'aveva messa al mondo, ma il fratello non si era mosso.  
Così la bambina si era lasciata condurre via dallo zio, chiudendo la porta del cuore e della ragione a quella parte di famiglia che ora non aveva più.

Anastasia aprì il pacco dopo aver letto il bigliettino che l'accompagnava; con un sorriso si disse che già sapeva che il regalo era da parte dello zio. Mise da parte la carta color argento che l'avvolgeva, e si ritrovò tra le mani un libro sulla Trasfigurazione; era un rito di ogni anno, il regalo, ma Anastasia sapeva che da quel momento tutto sarebbe stato diverso.  
" Se hai delle domande non esitare, d'accordo?" Il Prefetto dei Corvonero si rivolse alla ragazzina con un sorriso, sorpreso dai lunghi capelli e dall'espressione vagamente intimidita che aveva sul volto. Tutti sapevano chi fosse quella nuova studentessa, ed era un onore che fosse stata assegnata proprio ai Corvonero: erano rimasti tutti sorpresi dal momento che i Silente erano da sempre dei Grifondoro, e lui aveva già deciso di prendere quella ragazzina sotto le proprie ali protettive. In fondo poco importava la parentela con il loro celebre insegnante, era pur sempre una studentessa, una Corvonero, e pertanto lui e la sua compagna erano le loro guide.  
" Grazie, ma so già tutto di Hogwarts". Anastasia ripose il libro nel baule dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole; poteva sembrare arrogante, ma era la verità. Lo zio parlava spesso della scuola, pertanto lei non aveva così tante sorprese: aveva già visto i suoi nuovi compagni - soprattutto i figli dei Babbani - ammirare estatici Hogwarts, cosa che lei non aveva fatto. Solo lì, nella Torre dei Corvonero, aveva occhieggiato con meraviglia la maestosa statua di Priscilla Corvonero ed ammirato il panorama che le mostrava una vista incantevole sulle montagne.  
Lasciò libera la chioma quando si coricò sotto le coperte, senza curarsi troppo della curiosità delle sue compagne di dormitorio che continuavano a chiedersi come fosse riuscita a tenere i capelli lunghi fino a toccare terra.

Albus aprì la porta cigolante per entrare nel pub, con un sorriso misterioso sul volto. Suo fratello era ancora dietro al bancone e in quel momento stava pulendo un bicchiere; Albus era certo che Aberforth l'avesse sentito entrare, ma faceva finta di niente. Tutto nella norma, così si avvicinò al bancone con aria noncurante.  
" Dovresti essere a Hogwarts a quest'ora, non è domani che iniziano le lezioni?" Le parole di Aberforth risuonarono dure, echeggianti nel silenzio del pub; i clienti quella notte non si erano trattenuti troppo a lungo, e lui aveva avuto poco di cui curarsi.  
E molto a cui pensare. Sapeva perchè Albus era lì, ma non conosceva il modo per impedire al fratello di parlare; continuò a voltargli la schiena, anche se posò nella credenza il bicchiere. Non era lindo, ma non poteva continuare a pulirlo per l'eternità.  
" Pensavo avresti avuto piacere di sapere che Anastasia è felicemente giunta a scuola". Albus lo disse tranquillamente, anche se l'utilizzo di quelle parole non era così naturale come il fratello avrebbe potuto pensare. Era vero che la bambina era arrivata a Hogwarts, ma felicemente non era l'espressione giusta: lo aveva fatto perchè era suo dovere - e probabilmente per accontentare lui - non tanto perchè fosse un suo desiderio.  
In quel momento Aberforth si voltò per fronteggiare il fratello. " Non vedo perchè la cosa dovrebbe interessarmi dal momento che è tua." rispose, le iridi azzurre fisse in quelle di Albus. Non aveva sbagliato, lui era sicuramente giunto sin lì per fargli una morale e non aveva voglia di ascoltarlo.  
Da quando aveva visto l'ultima volta Anastasia - qualche settimana prima a Diagon Alley, di sfuggita - era sicuro che quella bambina non fosse più la stessa che aveva visto nascere; la magia che aveva compiuto lo aveva spaventato, nonchè privato di ciò che per lui era stato importante. Aveva riflettuto molto, e per quanto immaginasse che Anastasia non fosse stata consapevole di quanto fatto, non riusciva a dimenticarlo.  
" Mia? Certo, è mia nipote, ma saresti tu a doverti informare sulla sua sorte. Megan non avrebbe voluto questo, lei l'amava ugualmente". Negli occhi di Albus baluginò un lampo di tristezza nel ricordare la giovane strega, morta tanto presto: era sicuro, però, che avesse ugualmente amato la bambina. Nelle lettere che le scriveva non aveva mai trovato neanche una parola di accusa, e lui era anche certo che Megan sarebbe rimasta distrutta nel vedere quanto distante fosse ora il rapporto tra la bambina e Aberforth.  
Forse era quello ad averla uccisa davvero, più delle ferite riportate. Albus lo aveva pensato spesso, e leggeva nell'espressione di Anastasia che la bambina aveva bisogno di qualcuno; fino a quel momento era stato lui il suo punto di riferimento, ma sapeva che non era giusto.  
" Non puoi sapere cosa volesse dato che è morta, e se ben ricordi è stata lei a chiederti di tenerla con te dopo quello che è successo. Sei ancora convinto di quello che pensi?" Aberforth gettò lo straccio per terra, e subito una delle sue amate capre si avvicinò per annusarlo; Albus avrebbe voltuo ricordargli che Megan aveva agito così solo per evitare tensioni all'interno della famiglia, sapendo quanto lui fosse diventato improvvisamente ostile a quella bambina. E non era cambiato, anche se con il tempo aveva sperato potesse accadere. " Forse avrei dovuto parlare con il Gargoyle dell'ufficio di Dippet, sarebbe meno testardo di te". La voce di Albus era pregna di una sottile vena di freddezza: ci stava provando a capire le ragioni del fratello, ma proprio non riusciva a giustificarlo.  
" Se quella bambina si è dimenticata di te, lo devi solo al tuo comportamento stupido e privo di logica". Era la prima volta che Albus parlava in maniera così diretta al fratello, ma sentiva di non potersene esimere: forse non era troppo tardi, anche se cominciava a dubitarlo fortemente. Anastasia aveva chiuso la mente e il cuore proprio perchè Aberforth aveva fatto la stessa cosa, ma lui ancora sperava che padre e figlia potessero riunirsi un giorno, e non nella morte.  
Allora Aberforth non nascose la rabbia che provava. " Davvero? Da quando sei diventato tanto saggio? Forse tu nella tua vita perfetta di mago illustre non hai mai commesso sbagli?" Erano parole fredde, ironiche e allo stesso tempo crudele; Albus, che sentiva il nome di Ariana in quella frase, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che se non altro lui ci stava provando a redimersi.  
Sapeva che, almeno in parte, crescere la sua adorabile nipotina era il tentativo per riparare ad un errore passato che sarebbe per sempre pesato sulla propria coscenza in eterno. E allo stesso tempo era consapevole che ciò che è rotto non può essere mai davvero riparato; scosse impercettibilmente la testa, sentendosi incredibilemente vecchio e sconfitto dalla vita. Se si sentiva così adesso, come sarebbe stato di lì a cinquant’anni?  
" Non ho mai avuto questa presunzione" rispose pacato, ma c'era una nota definitiva nelle sue parole. " Ero solo venuto ad informarti che Anastasia da oggi - e per tutta la durata della sua vita - fa parte della nobile Casata dei Corvonero. Spero che non abbia ereditato la tua testardaggine". Alla fine l'aveva detto, e quasi sorrise nel vedere l'espressione - del tutto fugace - del fratello: anche lui doveva essere colpito da quella notizia, ma non gli rispose. Gli voltò di nuovo le spalle, ed Albus approfittò di quel momento per risparmiargli la fatica di cercare l'ennesima scusa per non affrontare i suoi doveri.  
L'aria fresca della notte lo rinfrancò mentre si dirigeva di nuovo sul sentiero che portava ad Hogwarts; sentiva il cuore pesante, ma sapeva che non era il solo a portare quel fardello. Anche Aberforth, forse, si stava ponendo delle domande, e sperava che riuscisse a trovare le risposte in fretta. Magari quelle giuste.

 

1°Ottobre 1944

" Anastasia". La voce autoritaria bloccò la ragazza mentre stava per varcare il portone d'ingresso; si fermò e voltandosi lo vide. Tom Riddle stava dirigendosi verso di lei, perciò decise di non proseguire; c'era qualcosa, in lui, che induceva tutti - o almeno, la maggior parte di loro - a non contraddirlo mai, né ad ignorare le sue parole.  
Sentì che il ragazzo, fermatosi a pochi metri da lei, la stava studiando. " Questa notte è il tuo turno di sorveglianza nei corridoi, ho pensato di informartene prima della partita". Calmo e controllato: in Tom Riddle non c'era nulla di vulnerabile, né di maleducato e Anastasia a volte si chiedeva come riuscisse ad essere sempre così perfetto.  
La ragazza sistemò meglio il mantello. " D'accordo, grazie per la tua gentilezza". Entrambi sorvolarono sul fatto che, quella di Tom, era semplicemente stata una comunicazione obbligatoria; era lui il Caposcuola, pertanto rientrava nei suoi compiti informare i Prefetti dei turni di pattugliamento della scuola. Anastasia non provò neppure a dissuadere il ragazzo: la partita avrebbe potuto protrarsi per molte ore, ma non disse nulla. Quello che Tom Riddle diceva doveva essere eseguito, e contrattempi come il Quidditch non rientravano nelle sue previsioni. Anastasia tutto sommato ammirava quel modo di fare, che non incontrava rivali, in nessun campo.  
" Che cos'hai sulla fronte?" Il ragazzo lo aveva già notato negli anni precedenti, ma aveva sempre pensato che fosse un riflesso dei capelli della ragazza; solo in quel momento - quando Anastasia scostò la frangia - vide una goccia rossa che risaltava sulla pelle candida. Fu questione di un attimo ed i capelli della ragazza tornarono a nasconderlo. " Si chiama bindi, ed è un ornamento indiano; a mia madre piaceva molto, e ha molti significati".  
La risposta della ragazza era quieta, ma Tom notò che non gli aveva fornito una vera e propria spiegazione; non credeva di averne mai visti prima, e si domandò che genere di significato potesse avere. Prima di poterlo chiedere, la ragazza si era già allontanata: sicuramente era diretta al campo da Quidditch, e per un momento contemplò l'ipotesi di richiamarla. Voleva saperne di più su quello strano ornamento - magari aveva qualche origine magica che lui ignorava - ma lasciò che proseguisse.  
Quella notte era lui il Caposcuola di turno, perciò avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per interrogarla in merito; si allontanò a propria volta, l'eco dei suoi passi risuonava nel silenzio.Profumo di tenebra

Capitolo 0 - Prologo

 

Stai lontana da lui, Anastasia, è pericoloso.

31 Dicembre 1944 -Hogwarts.

Perse per sempre nel vento le parole di Albus, che tanto tempo prima l'avevano messa in guardia. Sentiva le dita di Tom intrecciate alle sue, il gelo della sua pelle più potente della bufera che li aveva sorpresi. " Dovremo rientrare". La voce del ragazzo la riscosse e la stretta della sua mano si intensificò: Anastasia annuì, senza trovare il coraggio di alzare nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui.  
Fu costretta a farlo quando lui, con gentile fermezza, le sollevò il mento;sorrideva in maniera impercettibile, e quell'espressione tranquilla e ferma diede ad Anastasia un po' di certezza. Le pareva di percepire, di nuovo, la pressione delle labbra di Tom sulle sue, quel gesto tanto inaspettato quanto gradito; se fino a poco prima si era sentita come una foglia sul punto di essere brutalmente calpestata, ora le sembrava di essere una quercia che aveva appena messo le radici.

1 Settembre 1938

 

Albus applaudì assieme agli altri insegnanti, osservando il tavolo di Corvonero che accoglieva la nuova studentessa; la lunga chioma della nipote - che avrebbe certamente toccato terra se non fosse stata sostenuta da alcuni fermagli - la rendeva riconoscibile in qualunque momento, e più di qualsivoglia magia.  
Il brusio che aveva accompagnato l'ingresso dei nuovi studenti era infatti tutto per lei; Albus aveva sorriso in maniera impercettibile nel vedere i ragazzi più grandi bisbigliare tra loro, ed indicare quella fiera chioma bionda che contrastava con l'abbigliamento da strega.  
Il Cappello Parlante l'aveva incredibilmente assegnata alla nobile Casata di madama Corvonero, riuscendo quindi a sorprenderlo: da molte generazioni, i Silente trovavano dimora solo tra le braccia del coraggio dei Grifondoro, e che Anastasia avesse una collocazione precedente... Non dubitava della saggezza del magico oggetto, né dell'intelligenza della ragazzina, ma doveva riconoscere di essere stato sorpreso.  
Così come a colpirlo era stato il ragazzino con cui stava parlando la nipote mentre entravano: Tom Riddle, il Rettilofono a cui lui stesso aveva rivelato l'esistenza della magia poche settimane prima. Di certo i due non avevano scambiato che poche parole - forse Anastasia gli stava parlando del Cappello Parlante, dato che l'aveva indicato con la mano - eppure quei pochi secondi erano bastati a rendergli il cuore pesante. Per fortuna il Cappello li aveva indirizzati su due strade differenti, e di questo non poteva che esserne entusiasto.

Quando Aberforth gli aveva detto che era diventato padre, Albus aveva abbandonato temporaneamente Hogwarts per vedere la sua nipotina; segretamente sapeva che suo fratello non era stato per nulla contento di quella gravidanza, e lo dimostrava il fatto che lui e Megan non si erano sposati prima che nascesse la bambina.  
Megan De La Mater Chicester era ancora una strega molto giovane, ma aveva vissuto per molti anni all'estero e sembrava molto più matura della sua età: lei e Aberforth si erano conosciuti per caso alla Testa di Porco, e la strega si era perdutamente innamorata di lui riuscendo infine a farsi notare. Albus era al corrente che il fratello aveva cercato di rifiutare i sentimenti che provava per lei, ma infine aveva ceduto pur assicurandole che non aveva intenzione di sposarsi o sistemarsi in qualche modo; Megan aveva accettato quelle condizioni, ma nel giro di qualche mese si era accorta di aspettare un figlio.  
Per la prima volta aveva agito di testa propria e non aveva rinunciato alla gravidanza, assicurando ad Aberforth che ciò non avrebbe significato che dovevano sposarsi per forza. Segretamente, però, la ragazza aveva avuto modo di pentirsi di quella scelta: si era sfogata con Albus, e lui aveva provato - con estrema delicatezza - ad accennare l'argomento al fratello.Dai risultati ottenuti, Albus si era reso conto che parlare con un muro sarebbe potuto essere più gratificante, perciò Megan alla fine aveva deciso di adattarsi alla situazione. In fondo le bastava essere insieme, aveva detto, ma Albus era sicuro che qualcosa dentro di lei si era spezzato.  
La gravidanza era stata difficile, ed alla fine la bambina era nata addirittura in anticipo di un mese: per quanto attesa verso la metà di ottobre, Anastasia aveva sorpreso tutti venendo alla luce il primo giorno di settembre. Proprio mentre si svolgeva il tradizionale banchetto di inizio anno, Albus aveva ricevuto il gufo del fratello e si era affrettato a congedarsi - dietro il permesso di Armando Dippet.  
La prima cosa che lo colpì nel vedere Anastasia, furono le iridi azzurre, così uguali alle sue e a quelle di Aberforth; in un primo momento aveva quasi pensato di rivedere la piccola Ariana, come se la sorella persa prematuramente fosse venuta a lui attraverso quella bambina, ma aveva scacciato il pensiero rapidamente.  
La seconda cosa che aveva destato la sua attenzione era stata la chioma bionda della neonata: di solito i bambini nascevano calvi, oppure con qualche ciuffo. Anastasia Margaret Silente, invece, aveva una folta chioma in testa che - a gran sorpresa di tutti - era talmente lunga che avrebbe quasi potuto avvolgerla. Come se fosse un bozzolo. Non era un biondo particolarmente chiaro, bensì pareva molto simile al colore delle spighe di grano.  
In ogni caso Albus si affezionò istantaneamente a quella sua prima nipotina, soprattutto quando lei riuscì ad afferrare - con la sua manina - la sua barba, strattonandola energicamente mentre emetteva un gorgoglio soddisfatto.

Albus era seriamente convinto che per il fratello, essere diventato padre, fosse stato un punto di svolta; più volte, infatti, aveva visto la tenera famigliola a spasso per Hogsmeade, ed era evidente che l'idea di avere una figlia gli piaceva. A lui, invece, piaceva molto l'idea di essere zio, tanto che appena poteva spediva qualche regalo curioso alla piccola Anastasia: per il suo primo compleanno le aveva fatto avere uno splendido fermaglio a forma di farfalla, e da allora non se ne era più separata.  
Difatti i capelli della bambina erano cresciuti in proporzione a lei, superandola sempre in lunghezza: non era raro che altri bambini, mentre giocavano con lei, inciampassero in quella chioma, e anche i genitori avevano trovato curioso quello strano dono. Aberforth aveva sostenuto di aver provato a tagliarglieli, ma dubitava di esserci riuscito perchè un attimo dopo i capelli erano tornati alla loro originaria lunghezza. Come se lui non si fosse neppure avvicinato.  
Albus non aveva più chiesto al fratello se aveva intenzione di sposare Megan: vivevano tutti e tre assieme ad Hogsmeade, e pareva che anche la ragazza fosse ormai rassegnata a quella vita. Dopotutto erano felici, e tutto sommato si diceva che nient'altro aveva importanza.  
La svolta - tragica - avvenne quattro anni dopo, poco dopo il compleanno di Anastasia; Albus si mosse tempestivamente, ma l'incendio che aveva devastato la dimora del fratello aveva quasi distrutto tutto. Aberforth era assente, ma Megan era riuscita ad intervenire prontamente salvando la bambina dalle fiamme che avvolsero lei.  
Albus, assieme ad alcuni abitati di Hogsmeade, spense l'incendio e riuscì a questo modo a scongiurare il peggio; Megan fu portata d'urgenza al San Mungo, mentre lui cercava di consolare Anastasia che piangeva sempre più forte. A sua grande sorpresa le fiamme non erano dovute ad alcun incantesimo errato da parte di Megan, bensì dalla stessa bambina che pareva aver reagito ad una sgridata della madre, e messo in atto per la prima volta una magia involontaria.  
Se questo significava che Anastasia era dotata di poteri magici, da una parte era riuscita a spaventare Aberforth, sconvolto da quella notizia; Megan si era salvata grazie all'abilità di Albus e dei guaritori del San Mungo, ma aveva perso l'uso delle gambe ed aveva ustioni su tutto il corpo che l'avevano deturpata.  
Albus portò quel giorno Anastasia nella sua casa di Londra, senza sapere che ci sarebbe rimasta per sempre. Il suo primo impulso era stato solo quello di tranquillizzarla, ma non aveva previsto che Aberforth arrivasse ad accusare la bambina di aver provocato quel terribile disastro: le discussioni tra i due fratelli si fecero sempre più accese, finchè Megan non decise di intervenire, ed Albus non se la sentì di rifiutare la sua richiesta. Avrebbe tenuto lui Anastasia, portandola di tanto in tanto a vedere i genitori, ma era chiaro che ormai suo fratello non lo voleva più ascoltare.  
La bambina chiese di lui solo nei primi mesi, finchè a Natale smise di nominarlo del tutto: la madre la vedeva raramente, però le scriveva in continuazione, ed in un certo senso Albus era sicuro che tra le due ci fosse un rapporto discreto. Purtroppo le condizioni di Megan erano irreversibili, e tutti sapevano che non c'era magia in grado di restituirle ciò che aveva perduto; Albus era anche sicuro che il rapporto tra lei e suo fratello fosse peggiorato, e temeva che Aberforth prima o poi commettesse una sciocchezza.

La triste notizia giunse ad Anastasia il giorno del suo settimo compleanno. Albus era stato avvertito che Megan era stata portata al San Mungo d'urgenza, ed aveva avvisato Armando Dippet di un suo possibile ritardo nell'insegnamento. Non gli fu comunque necessario nessun periodo di congedo perchè la donna morì proprio quella notte: le ferite si erano improvvisamente aggravate, e niente avrebbe potuto salvarla.  
Il giorno dopo tornò da Anastasia. La bambina, rimasta in compagnia degli elfi domestici, era seduta al pianoforte e suonava una melodia triste; lui non la interrupe, ma rimase ad ascoltarla. Non era bravissima, però quelle note gli toccarono il cuore: era come se già sapesse di aver perso la madre; si avvicinò con lentezza e fu quando lui le posò la mano sulla testa, con gentilezza, che Anastasia scoppiò a piangere disperatamente, aggrappandosi all'abbraccio che Albus non riuscì a negarle.  
Pochi giorni più tardi la bambina, tenuta per mano dallo zio, si avvicinò cautamente alla bara di marmo prima che venisse calata, e si tagliò con violenza i capelli all'altezza del collo grazie all'ausilio di una forbice. Albus si accorse che suo fratello stava squadrando la bambina con aria accusatrice, persino violenta, ma lei non lo guardò neppure; la chioma bionda ricadde sulla bara assieme a delle lacrime, ma pochi istanti dopo tutti si resero conto che i capelli erano ricresciuti.  
Albus non aveva mai veramente compreso la ragione per cui i capelli di Anastasia non potessero essere corti, tuttavia era altrettanto sicuro che non possedessero poteri particolari. Erano solo sproporzionatamente lunghi, e nient'altro. La bambina era rimasta in ginocchio accanto alla bara, e fu lui ad intervenire per portarla via: le prese di nuovo la mano, e la allontanò dal cimitero. Si era accorto che - almeno per un istante - Anastasia aveva alzato gli occhi su Aberforth: era sicuro che in quelle iridi azzurre ci fosse la tacita richiesta di essere accettata, o persino perdonata per quella magia che aveva distrutto involontariamente la vita di chi l'aveva messa al mondo, ma il fratello non si era mosso.  
Così la bambina si era lasciata condurre via dallo zio, chiudendo la porta del cuore e della ragione a quella parte di famiglia che ora non aveva più.

Anastasia aprì il pacco dopo aver letto il bigliettino che l'accompagnava; con un sorriso si disse che già sapeva che il regalo era da parte dello zio. Mise da parte la carta color argento che l'avvolgeva, e si ritrovò tra le mani un libro sulla Trasfigurazione; era un rito di ogni anno, il regalo, ma Anastasia sapeva che da quel momento tutto sarebbe stato diverso.  
" Se hai delle domande non esitare, d'accordo?" Il Prefetto dei Corvonero si rivolse alla ragazzina con un sorriso, sorpreso dai lunghi capelli e dall'espressione vagamente intimidita che aveva sul volto. Tutti sapevano chi fosse quella nuova studentessa, ed era un onore che fosse stata assegnata proprio ai Corvonero: erano rimasti tutti sorpresi dal momento che i Silente erano da sempre dei Grifondoro, e lui aveva già deciso di prendere quella ragazzina sotto le proprie ali protettive. In fondo poco importava la parentela con il loro celebre insegnante, era pur sempre una studentessa, una Corvonero, e pertanto lui e la sua compagna erano le loro guide.  
" Grazie, ma so già tutto di Hogwarts". Anastasia ripose il libro nel baule dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole; poteva sembrare arrogante, ma era la verità. Lo zio parlava spesso della scuola, pertanto lei non aveva così tante sorprese: aveva già visto i suoi nuovi compagni - soprattutto i figli dei Babbani - ammirare estatici Hogwarts, cosa che lei non aveva fatto. Solo lì, nella Torre dei Corvonero, aveva occhieggiato con meraviglia la maestosa statua di Priscilla Corvonero ed ammirato il panorama che le mostrava una vista incantevole sulle montagne.  
Lasciò libera la chioma quando si coricò sotto le coperte, senza curarsi troppo della curiosità delle sue compagne di dormitorio che continuavano a chiedersi come fosse riuscita a tenere i capelli lunghi fino a toccare terra.

Albus aprì la porta cigolante per entrare nel pub, con un sorriso misterioso sul volto. Suo fratello era ancora dietro al bancone e in quel momento stava pulendo un bicchiere; Albus era certo che Aberforth l'avesse sentito entrare, ma faceva finta di niente. Tutto nella norma, così si avvicinò al bancone con aria noncurante.  
" Dovresti essere a Hogwarts a quest'ora, non è domani che iniziano le lezioni?" Le parole di Aberforth risuonarono dure, echeggianti nel silenzio del pub; i clienti quella notte non si erano trattenuti troppo a lungo, e lui aveva avuto poco di cui curarsi.  
E molto a cui pensare. Sapeva perchè Albus era lì, ma non conosceva il modo per impedire al fratello di parlare; continuò a voltargli la schiena, anche se posò nella credenza il bicchiere. Non era lindo, ma non poteva continuare a pulirlo per l'eternità.  
" Pensavo avresti avuto piacere di sapere che Anastasia è felicemente giunta a scuola". Albus lo disse tranquillamente, anche se l'utilizzo di quelle parole non era così naturale come il fratello avrebbe potuto pensare. Era vero che la bambina era arrivata a Hogwarts, ma felicemente non era l'espressione giusta: lo aveva fatto perchè era suo dovere - e probabilmente per accontentare lui - non tanto perchè fosse un suo desiderio.  
In quel momento Aberforth si voltò per fronteggiare il fratello. " Non vedo perchè la cosa dovrebbe interessarmi dal momento che è tua." rispose, le iridi azzurre fisse in quelle di Albus. Non aveva sbagliato, lui era sicuramente giunto sin lì per fargli una morale e non aveva voglia di ascoltarlo.  
Da quando aveva visto l'ultima volta Anastasia - qualche settimana prima a Diagon Alley, di sfuggita - era sicuro che quella bambina non fosse più la stessa che aveva visto nascere; la magia che aveva compiuto lo aveva spaventato, nonchè privato di ciò che per lui era stato importante. Aveva riflettuto molto, e per quanto immaginasse che Anastasia non fosse stata consapevole di quanto fatto, non riusciva a dimenticarlo.  
" Mia? Certo, è mia nipote, ma saresti tu a doverti informare sulla sua sorte. Megan non avrebbe voluto questo, lei l'amava ugualmente". Negli occhi di Albus baluginò un lampo di tristezza nel ricordare la giovane strega, morta tanto presto: era sicuro, però, che avesse ugualmente amato la bambina. Nelle lettere che le scriveva non aveva mai trovato neanche una parola di accusa, e lui era anche certo che Megan sarebbe rimasta distrutta nel vedere quanto distante fosse ora il rapporto tra la bambina e Aberforth.  
Forse era quello ad averla uccisa davvero, più delle ferite riportate. Albus lo aveva pensato spesso, e leggeva nell'espressione di Anastasia che la bambina aveva bisogno di qualcuno; fino a quel momento era stato lui il suo punto di riferimento, ma sapeva che non era giusto.  
" Non puoi sapere cosa volesse dato che è morta, e se ben ricordi è stata lei a chiederti di tenerla con te dopo quello che è successo. Sei ancora convinto di quello che pensi?" Aberforth gettò lo straccio per terra, e subito una delle sue amate capre si avvicinò per annusarlo; Albus avrebbe voltuo ricordargli che Megan aveva agito così solo per evitare tensioni all'interno della famiglia, sapendo quanto lui fosse diventato improvvisamente ostile a quella bambina. E non era cambiato, anche se con il tempo aveva sperato potesse accadere. " Forse avrei dovuto parlare con il Gargoyle dell'ufficio di Dippet, sarebbe meno testardo di te". La voce di Albus era pregna di una sottile vena di freddezza: ci stava provando a capire le ragioni del fratello, ma proprio non riusciva a giustificarlo.  
" Se quella bambina si è dimenticata di te, lo devi solo al tuo comportamento stupido e privo di logica". Era la prima volta che Albus parlava in maniera così diretta al fratello, ma sentiva di non potersene esimere: forse non era troppo tardi, anche se cominciava a dubitarlo fortemente. Anastasia aveva chiuso la mente e il cuore proprio perchè Aberforth aveva fatto la stessa cosa, ma lui ancora sperava che padre e figlia potessero riunirsi un giorno, e non nella morte.  
Allora Aberforth non nascose la rabbia che provava. " Davvero? Da quando sei diventato tanto saggio? Forse tu nella tua vita perfetta di mago illustre non hai mai commesso sbagli?" Erano parole fredde, ironiche e allo stesso tempo crudele; Albus, che sentiva il nome di Ariana in quella frase, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che se non altro lui ci stava provando a redimersi.  
Sapeva che, almeno in parte, crescere la sua adorabile nipotina era il tentativo per riparare ad un errore passato che sarebbe per sempre pesato sulla propria coscenza in eterno. E allo stesso tempo era consapevole che ciò che è rotto non può essere mai davvero riparato; scosse impercettibilmente la testa, sentendosi incredibilemente vecchio e sconfitto dalla vita. Se si sentiva così adesso, come sarebbe stato di lì a cinquant’anni?  
" Non ho mai avuto questa presunzione" rispose pacato, ma c'era una nota definitiva nelle sue parole. " Ero solo venuto ad informarti che Anastasia da oggi - e per tutta la durata della sua vita - fa parte della nobile Casata dei Corvonero. Spero che non abbia ereditato la tua testardaggine". Alla fine l'aveva detto, e quasi sorrise nel vedere l'espressione - del tutto fugace - del fratello: anche lui doveva essere colpito da quella notizia, ma non gli rispose. Gli voltò di nuovo le spalle, ed Albus approfittò di quel momento per risparmiargli la fatica di cercare l'ennesima scusa per non affrontare i suoi doveri.  
L'aria fresca della notte lo rinfrancò mentre si dirigeva di nuovo sul sentiero che portava ad Hogwarts; sentiva il cuore pesante, ma sapeva che non era il solo a portare quel fardello. Anche Aberforth, forse, si stava ponendo delle domande, e sperava che riuscisse a trovare le risposte in fretta. Magari quelle giuste.

 

1°Ottobre 1944

" Anastasia". La voce autoritaria bloccò la ragazza mentre stava per varcare il portone d'ingresso; si fermò e voltandosi lo vide. Tom Riddle stava dirigendosi verso di lei, perciò decise di non proseguire; c'era qualcosa, in lui, che induceva tutti - o almeno, la maggior parte di loro - a non contraddirlo mai, né ad ignorare le sue parole.  
Sentì che il ragazzo, fermatosi a pochi metri da lei, la stava studiando. " Questa notte è il tuo turno di sorveglianza nei corridoi, ho pensato di informartene prima della partita". Calmo e controllato: in Tom Riddle non c'era nulla di vulnerabile, né di maleducato e Anastasia a volte si chiedeva come riuscisse ad essere sempre così perfetto.  
La ragazza sistemò meglio il mantello. " D'accordo, grazie per la tua gentilezza". Entrambi sorvolarono sul fatto che, quella di Tom, era semplicemente stata una comunicazione obbligatoria; era lui il Caposcuola, pertanto rientrava nei suoi compiti informare i Prefetti dei turni di pattugliamento della scuola. Anastasia non provò neppure a dissuadere il ragazzo: la partita avrebbe potuto protrarsi per molte ore, ma non disse nulla. Quello che Tom Riddle diceva doveva essere eseguito, e contrattempi come il Quidditch non rientravano nelle sue previsioni. Anastasia tutto sommato ammirava quel modo di fare, che non incontrava rivali, in nessun campo.  
" Che cos'hai sulla fronte?" Il ragazzo lo aveva già notato negli anni precedenti, ma aveva sempre pensato che fosse un riflesso dei capelli della ragazza; solo in quel momento - quando Anastasia scostò la frangia - vide una goccia rossa che risaltava sulla pelle candida. Fu questione di un attimo ed i capelli della ragazza tornarono a nasconderlo. " Si chiama bindi, ed è un ornamento indiano; a mia madre piaceva molto, e ha molti significati".  
La risposta della ragazza era quieta, ma Tom notò che non gli aveva fornito una vera e propria spiegazione; non credeva di averne mai visti prima, e si domandò che genere di significato potesse avere. Prima di poterlo chiedere, la ragazza si era già allontanata: sicuramente era diretta al campo da Quidditch, e per un momento contemplò l'ipotesi di richiamarla. Voleva saperne di più su quello strano ornamento - magari aveva qualche origine magica che lui ignorava - ma lasciò che proseguisse.  
Quella notte era lui il Caposcuola di turno, perciò avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per interrogarla in merito; si allontanò a propria volta, l'eco dei suoi passi risuonava nel silenzio.


End file.
